It is understood that hand-held firearms require some type of handgrip so that the operator can hold the firearm as it is fired. Also, many accessories are available that aid in the proper and/or enhanced operation of firearms and some type of platform or mounting structure is generally provided or available as an accessory for this function. Several problems are prevalent in the firearms industry with respect to hand grip and rail assemblies. Many firearms are operated as automatic or semiautomatic and have a tendency to heat extensively so that handgrips attached directly to the barrel can produce hand burns for the operator if great care is not taken. In addition, anything attached directly to the barrel of a firearm can have a tendency to alter the barrel slightly and any alterations can adversely affect the accuracy of the firearm.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved hand grip for a firearm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a handgrip which is not attached to the barrel of a firearm.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a hand grip which can be utilized with existing firearms, and specifically with conventional barrel nuts.